


Save me

by The_Gamer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Gamer/pseuds/The_Gamer
Summary: Harry is in a bad place and struggling to take care of his kids.Help comes in the most unlikely of Sorces to save him and his children.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter sighed as he tugged at the children trying to get away from him. Two little boys, he had a one-year-old girl in a carrier on his chest. He had bags under his eyes and looked about to collapse. He marched up to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts. He was not happy to see that it wouldn't be a private meeting. Everyone stared at him and his kids as they came in. He kept hold of the boys. 

"Harry, my boy you were asked not to bring the children....." said the portrait of Dumbledore

"And who would watch them if I left them at home?" Harry demanded. "I'm the only person they have. Which is why I must once again turn down your offer to teach. Now if you 'll excuse me......"

Everyone was obviously there to talk him into it. He turned and walked away pulling his kids with them. He ignored them and hoped that he could get out of the school before he ran into anyone else. His hopes were dashed when he ran into Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy in the Entrance Hall. Harry grabbed his eldest who'd managed to get away from him.

"I'm really sorry." Harry said, grabbing the boy's hand. "Jamie, say sorry for running into them." 

"Sowwy." Five-year-old Jamie beamed. 

"Potter?" Draco asked frowning. 

"Hey, Malfoy." Harry said, "Please excuse me. I have to get these three home and feed them." 

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, stopping him. "You look terrible, Potter." 

"Thanks." Harry said, unemotionally. 

Draco didn't know what possessed him to do it but he invited Potter to have dinner at his place the next day. 

"I've got a son too, the kids can play." Draco explained. 

Harry shrugged and said he'd think about it and left. 

Both Malfoys and Snape were shocked to see Potter in such a state. The guy was only 30 years old after all.

* * *

Harry rubbed a hand over his face as he paced the floors with Lily Luna his daughter that night. He poked his head into Jamie's room to find his son fast asleep. He went across the Hall to his youngest son Taylor's room. The three-year-old was fast asleep as well. Harry closed the door and wished that Lily would go to bed like her brothers. When she finally did Harry found himself cleaning up after the day using his magic. He had literally just fallen face-first on to the couch and closed his eyes when the day started all over again and there were three kids yelling for his attention. Harry got up wanting nothing more to sleep. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept. He quickly went about getting everyone ready for the day.

* * *

Draco Malfoy frowned at the place they were standing at. They were in a secluded house in the middle of nowhere. He, his father, wife, and Severus shared a look as they walked up to the door. 

Severus knocked they could all hear the Chaos inside. 

The small five-year-old, Jamie, answered the door and grinned. 

"Play!" Jamie grabbed the blond-haired boy by the hand and pulled him into the house. "Taylor, Wuna, fwiend!" 

Astoria Greengrass Malfoy tried to grab her son but the five-year-old had already dragged the child into the house. 

No one else came to the door so they went in. They were soon dodging toys and following squeals to a room full of toys. Here they found Harry teaching his kids colors and numbers by playing games with them. He didn't seem to notice there was an extra child. 

"Lily, pick the yellow circle and put it in the puzzle." 

Lily sat there staring at the puzzle pieces she was sure that these were all yellow. She picked a piece up and put it where her daddy was pointing. 

"That's right good." Harry praised in a raspy voice. "Good job, Lily." 

The little girl beamed brightly. 

"Potter?" Lucius said, pulling the man up gently by the shoulders. "Why don't you take a nap?" 

"can't." Harry muttered, not even questioning what they were doing in his home. "Gotta watch the kids. Adam hasn't come home yet. He should be home soon." 

Astoria took over teaching the children while the other three men tried to get Potter rest. The house had three bedrooms and each was clearly a child's room. 

"Where does your daddy sleep?" Severus asked Jamie.

"Daddy not sweep here." Jamie said, arms behind his head. "Daddy weave an not come back forever ago. Mama sweeps on da couch in here." Jamie showed them to the couch. "Dis Mama's bed."

"Does it fold out?" Severus frowned and found out that it didn't. They laid the clearly out of it Potter on the couch. Jamie happily pulled the blanket on the back of the couch over his mama and kissed his cheek. "When did your mama eat last?" 

"Wove you, mama." Jamie whispered. He looked up at the three men. "Mama not eat. Mama says too busy." 

"He's so skinny you can see his bones." Lucius whispered running his fingers through Harry's long black hair, he came away with a clump of hair. "What is going on here?"

* * *

Harry woke feeling well-rested. He hadn't felt well-rested since Jamie had been born. He blinked his eyes open and cursed he'd fallen asleep on his bed. He quickly got up and folded the blanket on the back of the couch and went to find his children. He followed the smell of food to his kitchen. He found a house-elf cooking while four children were being put at the table. 

"What's going on?" Harry demanded. "Do you know what today is?! How could you let me fall asleep? I need to clean! They'll be here any moment!" 

The house-elf snapped and guided Harry to sit down at the table. 

"House is being all cleaned." the elf said, "You is sitting and eating, Lord Potter." 

Harry thought food sounded good but a knock at the door had him jumping to his feet. Today was the day they were here to take his kids away. Sure enough, a witch from Family Services was at Harry's door. She looked the house over top to bottom and talked to each of his kids. Then declared she was taking the children away as he was unfit. Harry died the rest of the way inside. He went upstairs to pack his children's things. 

"Potter?" Severus stood in the doorway and watched Potter use magic to pack Jamie's bag. "Your ex will let you see them won't they?" 

"They're going to the magical orphanage." Harry informed. "Their dad is out of the picture he wants nothing to do with them. I'm unfit to be their parent so they are being taken away. " 

"How are you unfit?" Severus demanded, "You obviously give them everything they want. You have the funds to raise them, you obviously feed them well, the house is well stocked with food, I saw pamphlets for a very Elite magical Kindergarten for Jamie, I saw Elite Magical pre-school pamphlets for Taylor, those kids are well cared for......" 

"The problem is me." Harry rasped, motioning to himself. "I wasn't recovered from the war when I started having kids. I suffer from severe depression but the only things that keep me going are my kids. If they get taken away........ I knew I didn't deserve kids. I knew I wouldn't be a good parent but I thought we could do it. Then Adam left and I was on my own. " 

"and you've been going ever since." Severus concluded. 

Lucius came and wrapped his arms securely around Harry who gasped in shock at the contact. He looked up at him. 

"Don't worry, I won't let them take your kids, Harry." Lucius told him. "Get everything together and hug them. Touch this and say 'Home' you'll all be taken somewhere safe. We'll show everyone that you're a good mother."

"Why are you doing this?" Harry wondered. 

Lucius just smiled at him and hurried him along.

* * *

Harry did as told and put backpacks on each of his kids, and hugged them he then activated the Port Key. They were, whisked away and appeared somewhere Harry had thought that he would never have to go again. Malfoy Manor but it felt different from the last time he was here. 

"Master is saying you is coming." A female elf said, bouncing happily. "Come on, lunchtime." 

She rushed them to a private dining room where Harry watched his kids eat. He had just taken a bite himself when Lucius showed up and joined them. Harry didn't know why but he blushed. He felt relaxed enough to eat until he was full. 

"Mama, we take wif you?" Taylor asked. 

Lucius chuckled and took them to a hallway and assigned rooms. Lucius told them that he was at the end of the hall. and Harry was in the room closest to him. 

Harry was amazed by the room and mostly the inviting bed. 

"Mama, join us." Jamie demanded as Harry tucked them into his bed. 

"Mama's gonna take a bath first." Harry told them. 

"Take your time." Lucius smiled sitting on the bed with the two black-haired boys and red-haired little girl. 

Harry shut the door to the bedroom and moaned at the sight of the shower. He quickly stripped and set his bag down. He got his shower supplies out. He moaned when the hot water rained down on him from strong jets. He washed until he felt clean. He only got quick showers with the kids around. When he got out he used magic to dry off and dress. He went to the mirror and flinched at the sight of himself. 

He heard knocking on the door. 

"Come in, I'm out." Harry called. 

Lucius came in as Harry pointed his wand at himself. 

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked, worriedly. 

"Shaving spell." Harry informed. "I didn't realize it had gotten so bad. I look like Sirius when he first escaped Azkaban. No wonder she wanted to take my kids away." 

With that Harry shaved until all the hair was off of his face. He then scrubbed his face free of hair and banished it all. He then got his straightened out and untangled. He brushed his teeth and finally turned to look at Lucius who was smiling at him. 

"Thank you for helping me but I don't understand why you would." Harry said. 

Lucius just smiled at him and directed him towards the bed where he tucked him in and left the family to sleep. 

Harry was tired that he couldn't bring himself to keep wondering what Lucius was up to. Whatever it was he would handle it.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke to the squeal of children and quickly got out of bed and dressed. He ran toward the noise and found Draco and Lucius watching four children run around a large playroom full of toys.

"What time is it?" Harry asked, catching Lily as she ran past. "Lily, stay still and let mama brush your hair." 

Lily shocked the three other men by sitting instantly and letting Harry brush her red hair that was down to mid-back. 

"Mama is going to braid your hair today, Lily." Harry said, "So sit still a little longer." 

Astoria came into the room with Narcissa and watched. 

"Okay, you're free to go." Harry finally said letting his daughter go. 

Lily giggled cutely and hugged her mama then ran off. She instantly fell flat. 

James and Taylor were there pulling her to her feet and the small blond was with them. 

"What's his name?" Harry asked Draco. 

"Scorpius," Draco answered. "Which one is which?"

"James Sirius." Harry pointed to his eldest. "He's five-years-old. Then it's Taylor Severus." Severus, Lucius, Draco, Narcissa, and Astoria stared at him in shock. "He's three-years-old, and finally my little princess Lily Luna, she's one-year-old." 

"You named one of your children after me?" Severus asked. 

Harry wouldn't meet his eyes. 

"Yeah, well, you saved me like a million times and turned out to be an alright guy." Harry shrugged. 

"Those two look like you," Astoria said, pointing at the boys. "Eyes, hair, and all but who does little Lily look like? Your ex?"

"No." Harry said, "My mother. These three have nothing of their father in them and for that I am glad. Lily Luna is the spitting image of my mother. Same color red hair and of course the eyes. Right, Snape?" 

"Exact image," Severus confirmed with a nod. His eyes tracked her. 

"Have they eaten?" Harry wondered feeling weak. "I need to make them breakfast."

He got two steps toward the door before his legs gave away. Instantly Lucius caught him. 

"The children are in good hands," Lucius informed. 

"I don't want house-elves raising my kids." Harry forced out. "No offense to them I'm sure they are great at raising kids but I want to raise them myself. "

"Right now you need food and rest," Lucius informed. "The children have had breakfast."

"Then they need their lessons." Harry insisted as he was lead from the room. "Jamie and Taylor don't start school until September. They need to be on the same level as everyone else...." 

"We'll see to their lessons, Harry." Lucius sighed, leading Harry back into the bedroom he'd used the night before. They sat in the sitting room outside of Harry's bedroom and Harry was served breakfast. "Eat all you can, Harry. Please, there is not much left of you." 

Harry blushed a bit but nodded. He did as asked but refused the potion. 

"Do you trust me, Potter?" Severus asked from where he was leaning in the doorway watching. 

"With my life and the life of my children....." Harry cleared his throat. "Which reminds.....I named you their Godfather." 

Severus was glad that he wasn't drinking anything at that moment because he would have choked to death. 

"Me?" He asked walking into the room and sitting in a chair. "Not Weasley?" 

"We've not been close since..." Harry answered he cut himself off but they knew what he was talking about. "You're Godfather for all of them. You'll get custody if anything happens to me. You'll get all my vaults to care for them of course..." 

Severus and Lucius were beyond shocked so just let him talk. 

"Neville and Luna will want to see them if that happens. They're godparents as well but you'll get sole custody. " Harry finished. "I don't trust Dumbledore. Not anymore. Not since..." Again he cut himself off again but Severus at least understood. "So yes, I trust you." 

"This potion is a Nutrient Potion. You are severely underweight." Severus explained. "You need to get healthy." 

Harry sighed and downed it in one go. He handed the vile back and stood up. 

"Thank you but I really need to see to my children," Harry informed. "I need to attend to their lessons." 

Lucius and Severus shared a look saving Harry, from himself, was going to be hard when all he thought about was his kids and their needs above his own. They let him go back over to the Playroom to see Jamie looking bored out of his mind. The five-year-old took the book from the tutor who was there and began reading in his best clear and concise voice. Scorpius and the tutor stared at him in shock. Jamie read the entire book front to back with only a few mistakes. 

Taylor and Lily clapped and Scorpius joined them. 

"Very good, Jamie." Harry praised hugging his son and messing up his hair. 

"Me! Me!" Taylor said and took the book he sat down with it in his lap and Lily ran to sit next to them. "The... Cat... mop... wock... duck..." 

Of course, Taylor was just reading words that he knew or recognized. Much like Scorpius had been doing. 

Harry praised Taylor when he finished. He then summoned Lily's lesson. 

"Lily, where's the blue circle?" 

Lily instantly picked up a puzzle piece and put on the board. Every time Harry told her, a color and shape she instantly grabbed the piece and put the puzzles together. She got praised by Harry, Jamie, and Taylor. 

"Lord Potter, your children are very advanced." The tutor informed. "You are teaching them yourself?" 

"Of course, I am." Harry said, frowning at the man. "The best way to teach children this age is by games. I bet I could have Scorpius reading come September." 

"That is impossible." The tutor snapped feeling offended. 

"Not really if you know what you're doing." Harry shrugged. "Scorpius, come here," Harry said, and held his arms out to the blond boy who walked right over. Harry smiled at him. "Hello, Scorpius, I'm Lord Harry Potter. Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Who are you?" 

Scorpius frowned. Lord Potter obviously knew who he was. 

"I Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said, "Of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy."

They shook hands. 

"I James Sirius Potter II," Jamie said running up to Scorpius. "Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter! Nice to meet you! I sowwy not do proper hello a fore." Jamie grabbed Scorpius' hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Dis is Taylor Severus Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. Say hello, Taylor." 

"I Taylor Sev'rus Podder." Taylor said. "Noble Podder." 

Taylor shook Scorpius' hand. 

"Dis is Lillian Luna Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Jamie introduced. 

"Hello, Miss. Potter." Scorpius kissed the little girl's hand. 

"You not contract her!" Jamie stated harshly. 

This made the Purebloods actually laugh. 

"You've taught them well, Harry," Lucius said, with a smile. 

"I don't really know that much honestly but I've tried." Harry shrugged. 

Scorpius was glad that they were properly introduced now. 

"I sowwy I not do proper way, father," Scorpius said pulling on Draco's robes. 

Draco consoled his son and even held him something Harry had been sure that Daco would never do. 

Harry decided to teach all four of them even though Lucius kept insisting that he needed to take it easy.

* * *

Harry was not pleased and couldn't help but wonder how he'd let Lucius and Severus talk him into this. He was getting a medical scan from a Healer that had signed a Secrecy Contract so that she wouldn't reveal anything about Harry's medical file or that it was Harry that was her patient. She was now doing a deep scan because she hadn't liked the others. This scan would show her every injury he had ever had.

"This is......" the woman said hand to her mouth. "Oh, dear, how did you ever survive this much abuse?" 

"Who knows." Harry shrugged not really caring. 

Severus and Lucius were in the room as well and were pissed by what they were seeing of Harry's scans.

"Potter...Harry." Severus corrected himself. "Did anyone know about this?" 

"I told a lot of people." Harry shrugged. "Well, in the Muggle world I did. They all just seemed to forget about it the next day and started hating me. I begged Dumbledore not to send me back. He knew I know he did. Ron, Fred, and George rescued me back in second year. I was always so skinny when I went over there I doubt they didn't know. Hermione guessed a lot of it. Sirius and Remus couldn't care less. Every year I begged not to go back... Dumbledore would just punish me and send me back." 

"Dumbledore punished you?" Lucius wondered, caressing Harry's cheek. "How?" 

Harry shrugged. 

"I can't." He forced out. "It hurts to even try to tell you. I think it's some sort of spell. It hurts." 

"Then stop," Lucius ordered drawing Harry into his arms. "You're not alone anymore, Harry. You can breathe and heal. We'll get Dumbledore and he'll pay everyone who ever hurt you will pay." 

Harry didn't understand why Lucius was doing so much for him. He had even said the was paying for the Healer to which Harry flatly refused. He did allow Lucius to hold him though. It had been so long since anyone other than his children had hugged him or given him warmth. So he allowed it and he found himself actually liking Lucius holding him. He closed his eyes.


End file.
